


Set Precedent

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Peter being Peter, Post-Canon, egon being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 7 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: Canon ShipDana worries for her son's future. Egon is helpful. Peter is Peter.
Relationships: Dana Barrett/Peter Venkman
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Set Precedent

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after GB2.

"I know I've brought it up before. I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Dana sighed. She set her paper coffee cup down on the edge of Janine's desk after barely a sip, too worked up to do more than that.

Peter, leaning against the filing cabinets behind the desk, smiled at her reassuringly. "It's only two major life-threatening events directly caused by the supernatural. Nothing to get upset about."

"I'm serious, Peter. Is this setting a precedent? Is it something about me? Is he going to have to be afraid of something targeting him his whole life, because I'm his mother?" Dana's lips were pressed in a thin white line as she watched Oscar, currently being held by a cooing Janine.

Oscar waved his hands at Janine's face, reaching for her dangling gold hoop earrings. The secretary tipped her head to the side just in time to avoid the grasping hands, then gave him her index finger to hold instead. "He seems like a perfectly normal baby to me," she said. Oscar spit up in agreement.

"His tests were all normal, Dana. I wouldn't worry." Ray's voice was muffled as he bent over Ecto's open hood, checking spark plug wires while keeping half an ear on their conversation. "Yours were too." At her request, after New Years the Ghostbusters had run a full battery of tests, to make sure no lingering presence remained in either of them.

"I know. Thank you, Ray, I just..." She sought out Peter's gaze and he raised his eyebrows, inviting her to continue. "I was just wondering if there was anything you could do. Something to make sure they stay away. I don't know, set up a... field or something...?"

Hearing her, Peter's expression immediately morphed into the one he had when he was getting ideas about merchandising. "Hmm..."

"Sorry, Venkman." Ray could apparently translate Peter's hum just by the tone. "No Christmas items for you to patent yet." He stood and wiped his grimy hands on a rag, turning to Dana. "Egon and I haven't been able to set up any boundary that keeps out beings of PKE that wouldn't also have a detrimental effect on the living."

Peter shrugged. "I have other ideas," he said.

"As do I," Egon announced, coming down the stairs. The group in the receptionist area looked up at the unexpected addition to their conversation. Egon was carrying a small black device that looked like a new invention, the familiar black and yellow diagonal caution stripes along the sides being one of the common elements he and Ray put on them.

"Although Ray and I discussed this idea for quite a while when the business was younger, we never had time to develop it. I've been working on it since we ran your tests. It seemed like it might be an appropriate solution to your dilemma." Peter drifted over to stand next to Dana, curious, as Egon continued his explanation. "Essentially it is--"

"Ghost taser," Ray put in with a grin.

Peter draped an arm over Dana's shoulder. "Nice. No vulnerable lady should be without one."

Egon held it out to Dana and she took it, although with an obvious hesitation. (Which was only common sense, really, with the number of their experiments she had heard Peter describe as either blowing up, fizzling out, or discharging an alarming amount of energy.)

Egon added, "Although it won't hold a ghost immobile or limit its movements, when discharged it will cause an adverse effect that should discourage one long enough for you to vacate the area and call for help."

Dana gingerly examined the device, which looked like a small, simplified flare gun. Peter leaned on her shoulder to get a closer look. When he reached out to try to take it, Dana shifted it to her other hand to keep it away from him. "What are the effects on a person?" she asked, innocently raising her eyebrows at the physicist.

"It wouldn't be pleasant," Egon deadpanned.

"Ouch." Peter took his arm away and stepped back, but his eyes were playful.

She smirked triumphantly in Peter's direction. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

Peter retreated behind Janine's desk and scooped Oscar up out of the secretary's arms. "Excuse me, I need this hostage--ah, I mean--child." Janine pouted but let Peter whisk the baby away toward the stairs. "C'mere, future Ghostbuster, come with Uncle Petey. I can read a room. You want to see what's in the fridge?" Oscar squeaked with delight to be taken for a ride in someone's swinging arms.

Dana thanked Ray and Egon with a warm smile before she turned and followed Peter, calling after him, "I thought we agreed not to call him that, Peter. I don't want ideas in his head before he's even old enough to walk. Peter, are you listening to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I can't take credit for the idea of a ghost taser, it comes from the comics.


End file.
